Then One Is None
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Danny awakes in Hellena Prision, held captive by Fruegel. Soon, he is rescued by a young man named Dart and his girlfriend, Shana. He joins the couple on a quest to aid Albert in a war against an army of unidentifide specimen.  Undecided rating
1. Chapter 1: In Between

**Then One Is None**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Danny awakes in Hellena Prision, held captive by Fruegel. Soon, he is rescued by a young man named Dart and his girlfriend, Shana. He joins the couple on a quest to aid Albert in a war against an army of unidentifide specimen.

**Before You Read**

Legend of Dragoon and Danny Phantom! Who saw THAT one coming? I currently just watch the whole Danny Phantom series, and I've been playing Legend of Dragoon ever since I could play video games (which was around 4 years old). I combined a bit of my past and my present to create this fanfiction!

Also, is it just me, or does Dart act a lot like Goku in this story? My bad?

On with the story!

**Chapter 1**

**In Between**

**Pale blue eyes opened to the darkness that surrounded him.** The scent of mildew filled the air he breathed. The sound of the droplets of water from the ceiling echoed off the brick walls. He could taste blood in his mouth that flowed from his lip; a slight metalic flavor he was used to from his previous battles.

He shivered as a brisk breeze blew over his soar body. Sight was something proven useless in his position, but that changed when he proped himself onto his elbows. Before him was a wall of bars, like he had been shot back into Walker's prision again.

He brought a hand to his pounding head, trying to recall the events that would answer his questions. He struggled to his feet and stumbled to the (locked) jail cell door. He grasped the bars tightly to keep his balance.

"Look who's up," a guard chuckled as he and his friend was passing by. The jet black-haired boy fell to his knees in exhaustion. He was too drained to think correctly, but he knew he was being held captive and thyat Going Ghost was the only way out of it.

The boy summoned his most dangerous look and a blue ring about his body appeared. Before his transformation could complete, a shock of electricty shot through his whole body, causing immense pain in contracting and expanding muscles. He screamed in severe agony.

He quickly reverted back into his human form and grasped a ring of metal around his neck. How the situation seemed so famillier.

The torture refused to subside; the agony spreading through every millimeter of his body. The guards watched in amuzement as the boy fell to the ground, cluching his head, rolling on the floor, writhing in pain.

The screaming faded with his consciousness. Where the heck was he? And why was he being tortured like this?

...

**The young man opened the door.** "Shana!" he called through the house. "I'm home!"

The warmth of the stove and fireplace in his cozy home comforted him from harsh rain where he came from. There was a soft giggle from the kitchen; sweet and sincere. "Welcome home!' she beamed, running to her soaking boyfriend and tackling him with a hug. "How did it go?"

"It went great," he said, shrugging. "They were gone before we could pull out the... 'bigger' guns."

Shana giggled and pecked her boyfriends on the cheek. "Supper's ready. You better eat some before it gets cold. Also, Dart. Lavitz sent someone to tell you that he needs your help as soon as you're available. And," she paused to open a wardrobe that held two famillier outfits; one with red armor that was missing the entire arm peice (as it always had been), a black tank that was never seen, a pair of brown gloves, and some jeans. The second one was a white dress that had shorts instead of a skirt, brown shoulder armor, and a brown belt.

Beside them were two weapons; bow and arrow, and a simple sword. "He said to 'dress up' for the occasion and bring me with,"

Dart nodded with full determination. A moment passed, then he smiled child-ishly. "Can we have supper first?"

...

**"We'll make this easy for you,"** the man growled, circling the bested boy. His pale blue eyes aimed at the ground steadily. He couldn't move a single inch without pain shooting through his whole body like the blood in his veins.

His breath was shallow and small. He was clinging on for dear life.

"Tell us what your name is," the tormenter demanded, grabbing the boy's hair and tilting his head back forcefully.

"D...Danny..." he choked.

The tormenter released Danny's hair and his head dropped again. "What are you, exactly?" he questioned.

"H...half-Ghost..." he answered meekly.

"Really?" he muttered in mocking disbelief. "I'm Darren, your worst nightmare!" The man laughed bantantly.

He rolled his eyes. Somehow, this felt typical. "Cut to the chase," he moaned, his voice sounding rather rusty or broken.

Darren raised the boy's chin do they were staring into each other's eyes. "I need a favor to ask of you."

**After You Read**

Sorry it's short, but I figured that it was a good enough chapter to start with. Eh, need a little help with the rating, though. M or T? I put it in T right now, but please let me know if I need to up the rating.


	2. Chapter 2: By Myself

**Then One Is None**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Danny awakes in Hellena Prision, held captive by Fruegel. Soon, he is rescued by a young man named Dart and his girlfriend, Shana. He joins the couple on a quest to aid Albert in a war against an army of unidentifide specimen.

**Before You Read**

Okay. I don't feel like writting anything that isn't Danny Phantom, so it was either Then One Is None, or a Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Danny Phantom crossover, and Then One Is None wins because I have four storys on the due, and starting a new one would be suicide.

Anyways, on with the story.

**Chapter 2**

**By Myself**

**The air was silent.** The couple had been walking for a while now. The sun was beginning to set and the stars were visible in the sky. "What a beautiful night," Shana sighed in enchantment. "I wonder if the others could see this beautiful sky from where they are."

Dart draped an arm around Shana's shoulders and nuzzled her cheek. "I bet they can," he whispered before peeking her on the lips. Shana giggled.

"Alright, that's enough!" a voice hissed from behind. Dart drew his sword and Shana whipped out her bow. "Time for you love birds to get an afterlife!"

"Who are you?" Shana gasped as a white-haired boy appeared from what seemed like thin air.

"Danny," he replied almost casually. It wasn't long before a large ball of ectoplasim appeared in his hand. Then, he paused. "One of you _is_ Shana, right?"

Shana sighed and wasted no time in grabbing an arrow and shooting it with deadly force and aim. Danny had bearly anytime to go intangible, so he just quickly dodged it with an 'eep!' and flew higher into the sky.

Dart frowned. He didn't want to think of bringing out such a powerful force on the boy, but it would have to do. The boy could shoot long range _and_ fly out of range for Shana. Shana knew what he was thinking.

She pulled out a white ball from her pocket and watched it open. In a flash of white light, she had become her dragoon. Dart followed with ease, become his own dragoon. Danny paused and watched Dart and Shana fly up towards him.

Of course, Danny had lost the battle (rather miserably), and fell to the ground, smoking from Dart's final attack. He hit the ground hard. Shana and Dart landed next to him. Around Danny's waist, two rings appeared and the twin rings seperated their ways and revealed Danny's human form.

Shana gasped and placed a finger on a silver collar around his neck. "He was being told to do this," she sighed sadly, stroking his black hair. "I feel bad for him."

Dart almost sighed out a whole, "He tried to kill us! Why are you feeling bad for him?" but he knew Shana was like that. She loved children and she hated it when people were tortured into performing tasks they never wanted to agreed to.

"We'll bring him with us and take care of him," Dart offered, cradling the boy in his arms. "For now..."

Dart and Shana reverted back to their normal form, and began on their way. "We have a war to fight."

**After Notes**

Another short chapter. Geez, I don't know what is with me and short chapters with this story. It's written horribly, it's short, it's not very interesting, and, most annoyingly of all, it's fast. But, I guess that's what I like about this story, huh.


	3. Chapter 3: New Divide

**Then One Is None**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Danny awakes in Hellena Prision, held captive by Fruegel. Soon, he is rescued by a young man named Dart and his girlfriend, Shana. He joins the couple on a quest to aid Albert in a war against an army of unidentifide specimen.

**Before You Read**

Okay. Finally, an update. I haven't updated any of my fanfictions for a while because it has been a super hectic October like YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE! All my weekends were, parsay, Action-Packed like a fricking movie. It was crazy! It involved mostly laughing, thank gosh, but this morning was off the charts stress for my poor mom.

It's really none of your buisness, but on with the story!

**Chapter 3**

**New Divide**

**Danny woke up, finally, to see they were camping out somewhere.** They, meaning him and the two he had been told to kill. Somewhere, meaning he had no clue where. He didn't even know how he got there!

"Questions now, sleeping later," came a voice. Before Danny knew it, a pointy sword was in his face.

"Eep!" he cried.

Shana walked over and placed a hand on Dart's shoulder, shaking her head. Dart put his sword away and Shana bent down. "What's your name?"

"I told you," he said. "I'm Danny."

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"Amity Park," he replied.

"Who sent you?" Dart cut in.

"Some guy," Danny said. "Darren, I think."

He hadn't remembered the sliver thing, but Dart had smashed it for Shana because she wouldn't leave him alone until he did. Dart and Shana shrugged, not knowing who this "Darren" was and it was most likely they would never see him again, thinking Danny must've killed them then gone home.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked.

"To our friend's place," Shana said, knowing it was kind of the truth. They were going to their friend's house. Their friend was a king and his house was a castle. So, it wasn't lying...right?

"Why?" Danny asked again.

"Because he needs our help."

"With what?"

Desiding to take it to a different level, she said, "Because someone is attacking our friend's castle and they won't leave him alone until he gives them his kingdom."

And that was the end of the questions sessions.

**After Notes**

I wrote this in five minutes! And has anyone noticed the chapter titles yet?


	4. Chapter 4: A Thousand Suns

**Then One Is None**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Danny awakes in Hellena Prision, held captive by Fruegel. Soon, he is rescued by a young man named Dart and his girlfriend, Shana. He joins the couple on a quest to aid Albert in a war against an army of unidentifide specimen.

**Before You Read**

I'm sorry it took me forever to update. I _just_ watched Wolf's Rain and _had_ to make an AMV for Toboe. If you like Legend of Dragoon, keep an eye out for any Wolf's Rain/Legend of Dragoon crossovers or even Wolf's Rain/Dragonball Z ones because Toboe is so awesome. Yeah, that's pretty much my only reason.

Anyways, the AMV turned out great. If you ever get around to it, go on Youtube and type in Wolf's Rain - Toboe - Louder then Thunder. It's by Muphasa72. You'll know because there will be a "My Project" video before the AMV. The boy and the wolf are the same person. Just to let you know.

Anyways, I'm back and better then ever. Just because I'm so happy, this will be a special, slightly longer chapter for making you guys wait.

**Chapter 4**

**A Thousand Suns**

Danny had been traveling with Dart and Shana for the longest time. His stomach was growling for food. Naturally, he complained about but Dart told him to wait until they got to King Albert's Castle.

Danny's knees ached from the hours of walking. With a huff, he glanced up towards the horizon and gasped. There was a giant white castle in the center of a large, bustling city. "Is that where King Albert rules?" Danny asked.

Dart nodded, although Shana was the one to answer. "Albert, along with a few other friends, helped save the world from destruction. One of his soilders, Lavitz, was one of the first friends to help join Dart on this quest. Lavitz and Dart rescued me from Hellena Prison."

"Unfortunetly," Dart cut in. "Lavtiz died trying to save King Albert. A real soilder, I'll give you that. A real friend, too."

Danny's heart sank. He hadn't meant for his question to bring up a friend's death. Why did everything always have to go against him? "I-I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't worry," Shana said with a smile. "Lavtiz is fine, wherever he may be."

Dart silently nodded. A little while later, they were before the gates into the city. The guards eagerly let them in, not even taking into acount Danny wasn't a Dragoon like Dart and Shana. They were escorted to the castle.

After many steps they managed to the top. Danny was a little tired, beads of sweat dripping down from his currently onyx hair like he was burning inside a thousand suns. The climate here in this...place was off the charts. How did Dart, Shana, and the rest of the inhabitens live?

It wasn't long before they stood in the court of King Albert himself. The man was far younger then Danny imagened. He looked as old as Dart and Shana did, perhaps all in their late twenties, early thirties. Something along those lines.

Albert jumped down from his throne and next-to-ran to the threesome. "Dart, Shana! It's great to see you've made it," he said, beaming.

Dart nodded. "We have," he said before moving to introductions. "This is Danny. We met him along the way here."

Danny nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, King Albert," he said, trying to sound polite but it faded into a more nervous, mere insignificanse.

"Same here, Danny." Albert turned on his heel and returned to his throne. "Everyone else is here, too. In the sleeping chambers."

Dart laughed. "Figures they'd all be here before us."

"Why don't you guys do some catching up. I'll send someone to fetch you in a short while."

Before Danny knew it, he was being lead downstaires by Shana and Dart.

The sleeping chambers were big as he passed. The ceiling was crazy high, like it was built for a giant. It wasn't long before he found that, at the end of the hallway, the top of a door had been broken off.

Dart chuckled. "Kongol's here," he said.

Danny had no clue what a Kongol was, but slipped into the door with the broken top. The room behind the door was larger then anything he had ever seen. It was nearly as big as the Throne Room itself. But, the again, the Throne Room was somewhat small.

Inside were a large veriaty of characters he had never seen before. A young teenage girl dressed in blue, an elder man in a purple gee, a giant man with red markings on his face, a blond woman in a hunting dress, and a female as young as Dart, Shana, and the blond dressed in dark, dark purple.

The girl dressed in blue was the first to see them and she gasped before jumping up and down and hugging them all, including Danny. She really seemed to like him because she started naming off every person, including the one he already knew.

"I'm Meru," she said. "And this is Hashel, Kongol, Miranda, Rose, Dart, and Shana! And the king upstairs is Albert and..."

Meru pulled Danny away to show him everything. He hadn't gotten a chance to meet the other before he left the room.


End file.
